johnnycoopercinematicuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Toxik Vermin
Nermin Jakupovic also known as "Toxik Vermin" is one of the Main Characters in The Johnny Cooper Series. He is known for being married with Bella Thorne, Jan Levinson and for his involvement in The Cooper Gang as he tied most of the character's journeys together. Biography As a kid, he was raised by Knack to teach him the ways of the Knackism religion. He had it all as a kid until one day, Shrek started attacking Heaven, Knack send Nermin into a space pod where he was send to earth where he was mentored by Satan and the devils. However, he was still a Knackist and obeyed his father's commands, killing off Satan who was later replaced by Shrek. He became best friends with Gman Rocks until later revealed that Gman murdered his girlfriend KittyKlaw. Upon hearing this, Nermin felt betrayed and had a 5 year fist fight with Gman Rocks in top of the twin towers, until in September 11, 2 planes flew across the towers where Nermin jumped off in time using a parachute while Gman was left behind and dismantled his whole face. Years later Gman returned with a spaceship where tried to rape a kid. Luckily, Nermin shot Gman's ship causing him to crash another 2 towers but saved the kid. The kid was Eduardo Alvarez who Nermin teached Alvarez how to become the fastest racer in the galaxy, teaching how to fix cars and operate as a mechanic. Eduardo raced in many competitions against 40 year old virgins when he was only 8 years old. Upon celebrating with Nermin, Eduardo drove so fast that he crashed into a car factory that contained chemicals making Alvarez and Nermin into superhumans. Nermin could turn to fire while Alvarez had the ability to run at the speed of sound since he fell into Sonic the hedgehog's sperm machine. Nermin left one day to preach the word of Knack once again. Nermin got his name during a strip club after a striper called him "Toxik Vermin" for trying to get inside her vagina. Nermin, met Johnny Cooper during a Knack church where they discussed their viewpoints in the Knackism religion. Nermin teached him what his father thought him, both started building Knack churches around the state until Nermin had to leave to go with his old pal TJ from high school as he needed to find treasure and Nermin took the opportunity so he can save money to build Nermin World. As he and TJ where looking for the treasure using Sir Frances Jones' book, it turned out to be false since the book was written by Jones and Dr. Seuss when they where drunk in a gay bar. Upon learning this, they where captured by the Japanese during World War 3 and send to Hacksaw Ridge to be executed. During the last seconds before their execution, Eduardo runned over the Japanese making them into Chinese food for Tj and Nermin to eat. Nermin now reunited with Eduardo, went to Dunkirk to find Johnny and Carter, there's where TJ met Cooper and Roberson. They later rescued Oskar and his mother who where in danger from the British. He started his own Bar with Oskar and Emago. Nermin was preaching the word of Knack when she saw the most beatiful lesbain in the galaxy, Bella Thorne, they both had sex in the Knack church in front of Knack statues similar to the sex scene in Batman The Killing Joke. He later married Thorne and lived for years until one day walking in with Thorne having lesbian sex with Tana Mongoloid. It was later revealed in a Toxik Vermin stream that Bella was indeed confirmed dead after getting executed by ISIS due to not paying her taxes. Nermin relieved, went on to date and marry Anne Hathaway and rumors speculate on Reddit that they are still having sex til this day, maybe right now! Other Things Nermin is the main enemy is the evil Barbie doll and a group of people on the Internet which use the name of a game remake as their own one(not very original). He is a huge fan of Zelda, Earthworm Jim, Ratchet and Clank, Silent Hill, Resident Evil, Crash Bandicoot, Sly Cooper, Spiderman, Star Wars, Hellboy, MediEvil and more... He was also in a relationship with bisexual actress Bella Thorne but Nermin had to leave her when he found out that Bella used to have a relationship with Tana Mongue which is why he left and dated Anne Hathaway instead. He is also the inventor of Knack and many other Knack things such as the Religion and the Palast. You could quasi say that he is the Knack Prophet. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters